


The Light Blinking at the End of the Road

by RosehipFae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lee Seung Gil, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Polyamory, Very briefly spoken of but mentioned in thoughts CSA and other abuse, seungchuchura, seungchuchuri, seungphiyuri, slow burn?, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosehipFae/pseuds/RosehipFae
Summary: Something like strawberries and cream fans in Yuri’s direction as the door across from him opens. Phichit walks out. He looks a lot softer than he does skating, his hair now loose, wearing leggings and a sweatshirt that’s obviously not his. Yuri catches the faint scent of cloves from it - Seung-Gil, an alpha. Phichit’s alpha. The pink bite scar underneath his jaw tells that much.Yuri’s chest aches.





	1. Chapter 1

Something like strawberries and cream fans in Yuri’s direction as the door across from him opens. Phichit walks out. He looks a lot softer than he does skating, his hair now loose, wearing leggings and a sweatshirt that’s obviously not his. Yuri catches the faint scent of cloves from it - Seung-Gil, an alpha. Phichit’s alpha. The pink bite scar underneath his jaw tells that much.

Yuri’s chest aches.

“Yura, what’s wrong?” Phichit moves closer, his scent sharpening with worry, black brows scrunching together.

Yuri tries to brush him off, he really does, but the big grey eyes and the worry radiating off of the omega breaks him. Tears blur his vision, “Otabek.”

“Did he hurt you?”

Yuri shakes his head, “I broke up with him.”

Fresh laundry, lavender -  _ comfort pheromones.  _ Phichit hugs him, despite the awkward angle due to their near foot height difference.

“Do you need a room to stay in?” Phichit asks him, eyeing the suitcases at Yuri’s feet. He doesn’t wait for an answer, “You’re staying with Seung-Gil and I.” 

“Y-You - Phichit you -”

“No protesting. Get your bags, Yura.” There’s a kind of maternal force in his demand. He waits for Yuri to pick his things up before leading the way back into the room he’d just left.

The scent of cloves and citrus is strong in here. Were it not for Phichit’s soft smell beside him, Yuri would be on edge surrounded by - or rather, in the territory of the unfamiliar alpha Seung-Gil Lee.

The other alpha starts saying something in Korean, his tone gentle and flirting. The words falter, however, and the scent in the room turns into something more acrid. Velvet black eyes meet Yuri’s china blue.

Yuri almost wants to hide behind Phichit, despite having 6 or 7 inches on Seung-Gil.

Phichit smiles his beaming, toothy smile, and pulls Yuri farther into the room, chattering in Korean to Seung-Gil. Seung-Gil’s replies are short, and just a hint sharp. 

Yuri recognizes, “saranghae”, just as Seung-Gil’s expression softens and the territorial smell clears. 

“Put your stuff near the desk, Yuri.” Seung-Gil sighs and goes back to watching something, putting earbuds in. 

“Seungy’s just grumpy because I placed higher than him.” Phichit giggles and joins his alpha on the bed, pressing a tiny kiss to the pale purple bite scar on Seung-Gil’s jaw.

Yuri still gets the sense that he’s intruding on their home, even if it’s just this Canadian hotel room. There’s only one bed. The floor will, at least, be better than the other room, the smell like he’s lost at sea.

He puts his things beside theirs, under the desk, and sinks down to the floor, pulling out his phone.

“Yura, take your shoes off, come sit up here.” Phichit smiles down from where he’s laying with his head on Seung-Gil’s thigh.

“But I -”

“Yurochka.” Phichit insists. 

Something warm curls in Yuri’s stomach. He finds himself standing and slipping off his sneakers, then making his way to the queen-sized bed. He sees that Seung-Gil is watching a K-Drama. 

Phichit pulls Yuri down onto the quilt that smells like a far-off home. An alpha, an omega, a dog, three little rodents.

He could have had something like that. Not the omega part, but, he was happy. He and Otabek were happy. Or, well, Yuri thought the other alpha was happy with him. He guesses not, anymore.

Otabek had been so distant these past months. Always an excuse when Yuri asked to Skype. And then he came to their room smelling of omega.

Yuri was surprised no one called security when he started screaming at Otabek. The sour smell of rage and distress must have deterred them.

“Yura? Did you hear me?” Phichit shakes Yuri’s shoulder lightly.

“Hmm?” Yuri glances into Phichit’s cloud grey eyes.

“We’re gonna order room service. What do you want?”

Yuri shakes his head, “Nothing, it’s -”

“Seungy and I were going to share some poutine and a brownie sundae. We’ll get the large and you can share, too?” He smiles, “And what’s your favorite Disney film?”

Maybe it’s the sweet smell of ripe strawberries so close to him, or maybe he just...needed this. Yuri smiles back, “That sounds good. Thank you. And The Lion King.”

“Aww, I should have known.” The omega giggles, sitting up from his place across his alpha’s lap. He kisses Seung-Gil’s cheek, “You queue up the film, I’ll call down?”

Seung-Gil nods, “Yes, dear.”

Seung-Gil Lee looks at Phichit Chulanont like this omega hangs the stars. It makes Yuri’s chest ache again.

Phichit crawls over Yuri to get to the phone. He absently plays with the diamond ring on his finger as he talks to the person on the phone. Yuri has to look away.

“They said it’ll be like 20 minutes. I’m gonna go grab drinks from the vending machine. Yura?” Phichit gets up, stretching.

“Water’s fine.”

“Yura.”

“Fanta?”

Phichit smiles and nods. He grabs his wallet from the nightstand and leaves the hotel room.

“Do I need to beat him up for you?” Seung-Gil’s sudden voice startles Yuri. He stares at the other alpha for several beats before laughing.

The corner of Seung-gil’s mouth quirks up in what could be considered amusement.

“No, no, that’s okay.” Yuri runs a hand through his long blonde hair, working out the knots left from the bun it’d been in earlier.

“What’d he do?”

“Thought I wouldn’t mind if he went and fucked JJ.” The words come out bitter, and so does the wave of pheremones that burn even his own nose.

“Does Isabella know they -”

“She thought I was okay with it. Otabek told her we were polyam, like she and JJ - that I didn’t mind if he slept with omegas to get out his  _ natural instincts. _ ” Yuri hisses the last words.

“I’m sorry, Yuri.” Seung-Gil’s jaw is tensed, “He didn’t deserve 2 years of your life.”

Yuri swallows. Otabek had  _ been _ his whole life, apart from skating. They lived together, they had fucking  _ cats  _ together. They were going to get  _ married  _ after Yuri retired.

Seung-Gil senses his distress. A pale hand rubs Yuri’s shoulder.

“Can you stay with Viktor and Yuuri?” He asks.

Yuri shakes his head, “Vitka, he’s, he’s pregnant. Yuuri would accept me in their home, of course, he’s so fucking polite, but he’d be on edge all the time. A larger alpha so close to his pregnant mate?”

Seung-Gil nods, understanding, “Mila? Georgi?”

“Mila lives in Italy, now. I don’t know where Georgi is. He disappeared after retirement.”

The other alpha nods again, thinking, “You know what Phi is going to suggest.”

“I can take care of myself. I can rent somewhere else. I’m fine alone, Seung-Gil.” Yuri insists. What he really wants to say is that he can’t bear to intrude on their home. Watching them so in love everyday would shatter him.

“You’re 18.” Phichit’s voice comes from the doorway, “Nobody is really fine alone at 18. Doesn’t matter if you’re a 6’2” world champion alpha. Alone is scary.” He toes off the slippers he’d put on to walk to the vending machines, “We’ve got a spare room.”

“You guys live in - “

“The US? Yeah, we do. We wanted to be able to get married, and I would have lost my mind when he was forced into compulsory military service.” Phichit hands Seung-Gil a peach iced tea, then Yuri his Fanta. There’s a little crack when he opens his own Mountain Dew Code Red.

Seung-Gil smiles, eyes soft at his omega again, “Phichit offered to get pregnant every year until I was no longer eligible for the draft.”

“Still would.” Phichit pushes Seung-Gil’s laptop off onto the bed and settles down into his alpha’s lap, “I’d carry your babies every day of the week if it’d keep you safe, tirak.”

Seung-Gil wraps his arms around Phichit, kissing Phichit’s bond scar, “Phom rak khun khrup.”

Happy omega,  _ warm milk with honey, _ permeates the room. It quells the hurt - the jealousy - in Yuri.

"We shouldn't rub ourselves in Yura's face, my love. Let's put on the film, yeah?" Phichit makes no move to get out of the alpha's lap, however. Seung-Gil gets the laptop and full-screens The Lion King on Netflix, pulls his headphones out, and hits play, putting the laptop at their feet so that Yuri can see, too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is stiff when he sinks down beside Seung-Gil. Their smells are even more prominent here, and there’s an underlying sweet musk that makes Yuri blush and his stomach stir.

Phichit and Seung-Gil live in Santa Monica, California. Their balcony overlooks the street and is filled with plants. They hang their clothes to dry on the balcony, too. The walls are all ivory and the floors are all that fake wood Yuri can’t remember the English word for. The bedrooms aren’t very big, but they both have ensuite bathrooms and walk-in closets. 

Yuri is given the guest room, on the other side of the living room from his hosts. It’s all light colors, and reminds Yuri of a minimalist bedroom Ikea setup. The sheets and pillows are white like the walls, and the only pops of color are the marine blue comforter and a bouquet of tiger lilies on the nightstand. It smells like dust. Their scents haven’t crept in here, and neither have the smells of the candles and incense they burn.

He kneels down and lets Potya and Kishka from their pet carrier. It’s not long before they settle happily on the bed. 

“Yura, there’s hangers in the closet by the bathroom if you plan on hanging things up.” Strawberries and cream creep into the room, “Extra pillows and blankets are there, too. Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you, Phichit.” Yuri gives the omega the barest of smiles.

“Not even a hug?” Phichit uses his comfort pheromones on Yuri more often than not. In another situation, Yuri may think the omega fears him getting mad, or fighting with Seung-Gil, but he knows in the back of his mind Phichit does it because of the lingering depression hanging around Yuri.

Otabek hadn’t fought when Yuri sold the things he’d bought for the apartment, took his cats and clothes, and threw the lie lie lie of a promise ring down the garbage disposal.

He’s in Phichit’s arms before he can even answer. 

He’s grown used to the way he has to move to hug the omega. He tried stooping down once, which only served to make Phichit pouty. Now he rests his arms around the other’s upper torso and shoulders and lets Phichit crush his ribs with a bear hug. Phichit doesn’t mind if a few tears dampen his soft black hair. He just envelops Yuri in the soothing scent of home and flowers. Sometimes he hums lullabies.

“Why don’t you save unpacking for later, Yurochka? I’ll make you a warm drink and you can come rest with Seung-Gil and I. I’m making him watch Hormones with me.” Phichit stands on tiptoe and kisses Yuri’s forehead, then pulls him along, to the other side of the house.

This room screams them, both in overwhelming scent and in decor. Pictures everywhere, plants hanging from the ceiling, candles, a queen sized futon on the floor with lots of soft pillows and plush blankets, and the quilt they’d brought to Canada. There’s some kind of religious-looking shrine in the corner. A large Siberian Husky is lying in a beam of sunlight near the shrine.

Seung-Gil is sprawled on the bed, playing something on a 3ds. Pokemon, if the music trickling from the gold device is anything to go by. He glances up, smiles slightly, and goes back to his game.

“You two play nice while I make drinks.”

Phichit leaves the room.

“Are you just going to stand there like a nervous tree or are you going to come lie down?” There’s amusement in the other alpha’s voice.

Yuri goes red, “I-I just don’t want to -”

“You’re not invading the nest, Yuri.” Seung-Gil sighs, “I invited you into my home, and I’m inviting you to our safe place. Come on, Phichit doesn’t spend so much free time nesting for it to go unappreciated.”

Yuri is stiff when he sinks down beside Seung-Gil. Their smells are even more prominent here, and there’s an underlying sweet musk that makes Yuri blush and his stomach stir.

“What do I smell like?” Falls out of his mouth.

Seung-Gil looks over at him, “Kind of like a vanilla chai latte. Why?”

“So I don’t smell uninviting or mean?” Was it his sharp personality or was it something inherent that made everyone leave?

“When you’re upset you smell like plastic burning, that’s uninviting. Sometimes it’s more like vinegar.” Seung-Gil tells him, “But, no, usually, you smell like spice cake or something. It’s nice, kind of homey, reminds me of the holidays vaguely. Snickerdoodles, maybe? Just - vanilla and spices.”

“Am I mean or uninviting?”

The other alpha looks at him strangely and puts his game down, “You’re guarded. Not mean. Just - sharp. You remind me of me before Phichit came into my life. Like you kind of need an angel to make things feel okay, to listen. It happens to a lot of alphas. You repress things, get scared.”

Yuri nods, relaxing a bit. Seung-Gil pulls Yuri into his chest and  _ oh, this is different.  _ He hasn’t been held by an alpha in too long. Yuuri hugs him, but not like this. Not in a way that makes him feel...safe.

He wants to burrow into the other’s neck, let Seung-Gil scent him, and just let himself be taken care of. He doesn’t want to be big and tough anymore. He hates being an alpha.  _ He wants to be loved and snuggled. He wants to be an omega. Seung-Gil would be such a  _ good  _ alpha. _

He almost growls when he hears Phichit laugh.

“Aww, you two got friendly fast!” 

Yuri looks up from his place curled into Seung-Gil. Phichit’s got three mugs and a dvd box set in his arms, plus a big leopard print blanket over his shoulders.

“I brought you a present, Yura.” He smiles, walking over and putting the mugs on the small table that acts as a nightstand. He then presents the blanket to Yuri, “It made me think of you.”

Yuri takes it from him, incredulous.

He could cry.

He does.

Phichit gets in the bed, fussing over him and trying to hug him close, “What’s wrong, Yura? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, no, it’s good. It’s okay. Thank you so much.” Yuri wipes his face on his shirtsleeve, “What did I do to deserve a gift?”

They both smile sweetly at him, in this way that makes his heart flip over.

“It’s a welcome gift.” Seung-Gil tells him, “You deserved a little something for ripping up your life and coming to stay with us.”

“We also got new tags for your cats, a key for the house, and we added some tiger lilies to the garden. We know they’re your favorite.” Phichit pulls the blankets around them all.

The milk has cinnamon and honey in it. The blanket smells like lilac fabric softener. He doesn’t understand the show but it makes Phichit laugh. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was too short but i kind of lost inspo towards the end. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He supposes he should feel like a child crawling into his parent’s bed after a night terror, but, this doesn’t feel like curling up with his grandfather, or with Viktor, or even with Otabek. He doesn’t have a word for how this feels, this love.

 

_His thighs are bruised and everything hurts. Where’s mama? Why didn’t mama come home?_

“Yuri? Yuri wake up.” He’s being shaken. The smell of orange and spices brings him back into the bedroom with the off-white walls.

Seung-Gil is sitting beside him, concern in his eyes, “Yura?” He wipes Yuri’s cheeks, “You were crying and talking in your sleep. I don’t understand Russian, though.”

“Memories.” Yuri mumbles.

“Would you like a tea?” Seung-Gil strokes his hair back from his face, a little purr in his voice, trying to comfort Yuri.

“I’ll be fine, I just forgot my sleeping pills.” He protests, rolling over so that the other alpha won’t see his face. ~~_He’s tainted. He’s disgusting. He’s a weak excuse for an alpha. No one would ever want a broken alpha._ ~~

Seung-Gil keeps playing with his hair. Yuri thinks he’s braiding it. The feeling makes warmth drip down his spine. He starts to doze.

“Why don’t you come sleep in Phichit and I’s room tonight?” Breaks the silence.

It isn’t like Yuri hasn’t slept in a bed with them before. It was only a couple of nights, but, he slept beside them in Canada. Even off to the edge, not wanting to bother them, he’d slept more comfortably than he ever had beside Otabek.

Seung-Gil helps him out of bed and wraps the leopard blanket around Yuri’s shoulders, then leading him across the dark living room to the master bedroom.

“Lay down with Phichit, Yura. I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

Yuri doesn’t protest this time. Phichit welcomes him into the bed with open arms, giving him a few kisses on the forehead before settling down.

He supposes he should feel like a child crawling into his parent’s bed after a night terror, but, this doesn’t feel like curling up with his grandfather, or with Viktor, or even with Otabek. He doesn’t have a word for how this feels, this love.

Seung-Gil comes in with a steaming mug. Yuri can smell the chocolate.

“I made you cocoa.” He smiles and sits down beside Yuri so that Yuri is in the middle, “Viktor told me it calmed you down when you stayed with him.”

The other alpha curls up to his side when Yuri takes the mug. The hot chocolate is baby bottle warm and just as comforting. He drinks it quick enough to warm his core and just slow enough to not burn his throat.

Phichit takes the mug from him and puts it on the side table, “Lie down, Yura. You want us to put some music on? Or asmr?”

“Rain sounds?” He murmurs, looking away from Phichit. Seung-Gil soon turns a youtube video of a 10-hour thunderstorm on for him.

Seung-Gil is the big spoon, holding Yuri tight against his chest. Phichit cuddles into Yuri’s chest and everything feels at peace.

 

* * *

 

In the morning he fears the spell is broken. He’s still in their warm futon, but he’s alone. He feels his throat thicken. His vision starts to blur.

Tears are dripping down his nose when he smells cloves. Seung-Gil slips into the bed behind him, nose cold when he presses it to the back of Yuri’s neck.

“What’s wrong?” He whispers, “Another dream?” Seung-Gil snakes an arm around Yuri’s waist, pulling him close again, “Go back to sleep, I’m here. You’re safe.”

The pang in Yuri’s heart is a lot sweeter this time. He rolls over so that he and the other alpha are face to face. He leaps, this time, instead of crawling.

Seung-Gil’s lips are warm and a little chapped. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri wakes with one body curled around his back, and another pressed into his chest. He’s too warm, but far too comfortable to move, especially with the soft purring from the alpha behind him.

“Morning, Yusha.” Seung-Gil noses the back of Yuri’s neck. The hand resting at the place where Yuri’s chest meets his stomach moves down, tickling slightly.

Yuri squirms, waking Phichit, who whines softly and cuddles closer.

He’s woken like this the past two weeks or so, in their nest. He supposes it’s his nest, too, now, since Phichit _totally accidentally_ added his pillow and blanket to the plush pile.

He likes being theirs. Likes waking up with them and going to sleep with them. He likes cooking and cleaning and laughing with them. He likes having an alpha to wipe his tears and scent him and he likes having an omega to hold him and kiss his forehead.

Phichit kisses his chin, “Good morning, kitty cat.”

“Morning, angel.” He opens his eyes to a smiling Phichit. The omega's hair is a mess, pretty grey eyes still sleepy. Yuri gives him a soft good morning kiss.

This has happened, too. He’s not sure if the kisses are romantic, the ones with Seung-Gil, either. He does know they make him feel safe, though.

“What would you two like for breakfast?” Seung-Gil murmurs. He nuzzles Yuri’s neck again, this time over his scent gland. Yuri lets out a little purr. He wants to tell him to bite, and not just nose and nip, not just _tease._

He really just wants to belong.

“Make that oatmeal again?” Phichit requests.

“With the peanut butter and such?”

“Mhm.”

Seung-Gil nods and rolls over to get out of bed, stretching. The golden light of the sun streaming in the window frames him, making his pale skin glow. He looks ethereal. 

Butterfly kisses to his jaw bring him out of the daze. Phichit rubs his cheek with Yuri's, humming, as Seung-Gil leaves the room.

"I know he's pretty but  _I'm_ cute, too." The omega protests jokingly, "You're always giving that alpha of ours all the attention!"

Yuri's heart nearly stops at, "ours".

He swallows the emotion threatening to bubble up and consume him. He lets the soft wave of  _pleased alpha_ reach the older man, though.

"Just because you're constantly giving me kisses and demanding to be petted doesn't mean I care for you any less when I focus on Seung, you little attention seeker." Yuri means for his reply to come out a lot more cocky than it does, really, but he knows he's blushing and he knows the gentle tone in his voice makes it sound much more like he's reassuring Phichit.

He doesn't mind. Phichit brightens at the half-praise, his cheeks getting rosy and that honeyed scent blooming in the room. He pulls Yuri in for another kiss, this one tiny and sweet.

It's a shame, really, that he can't bring himself to get lost in the moment, with the voice in his head knifing at him.

_~~No omega will ever want you. Especially not him. You could never give him children. He deserves Seung-Gil. You should just leave and stop pretending they will ever do more than pity you. You should just fucking ki-~~ _

~~~~"Do you two want me to make coffee or put on the kettle?" Seung-Gil interrupts his internal dialogue.

"Could you make me a cocoa?" Yuri looks up at him.

A frown turns the full part of Seung-Gil's lips downward. He walks farther into the room to press a kiss to Yuri's forehead.

"Of course, nae sarang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say slow burn
> 
> I mean yuri hasn't worked his shit out yet so i guess it's still burning


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dresses silently, pulling on his briefs and unitard, and shoving his tights into his bag. His hair is a mess, he sees in the mirror hanging on the back of the door. His face isn’t much better.
> 
> Fuck, his life isn’t much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kids there's brief smut in this chapter
> 
> also I'm so offended that I didn't make the YOI Shitlist

Yuri loves the cardio barre class one of the girls at his ballet studio turned him onto. What he hates, however, is the newsstand he passes to get home. It’s not the “20 tips to drive your omega wild in bed!” or even the, “Lose 10 pounds in a week!” (though that one makes him shudder, recalling the things he did to get rid of baby fat as a young teen) headlines that upset him. It’s ones like, “How to deal with an unruly omega”, “Are you a real alpha?”, “What to do if your young alpha isn’t alpha enough”.

It all makes him too aware what a failure of an alpha he is. He needs held and coddled. He cries at the drop of a fucking hat. He’s fucking  _ sterile. That bastard made him sterile.  _

He clenches the strap of his dance bag and hurries along. Gets his earl grey latte at the cafe on the corner. Picks up muffins for Seung-Gil and Phichit. Banana nut and cranberry orange.

An old Panic! At The Disco song is stuck in his head, something about tucking fibs - or was it ribs? - into cookie jars. He toes his shoes off and puts them on the little rack near the front door, changing into house slippers.

There’s a strange smell coming from somewhere near the living room, something like patchouli and vanilla musk. Figuring Seung-Gil just added a new candle to his ever-growing collection, Yuri puts his half-drunk latte on the kitchen island along with the muffins and heads to  ~~_ Seung and Phichit’s _ ~~ __ the bedroom to grab something more comfortable than his sweaty tights and unitard. He’ll shower before bed. Phichit mentioned liking how strong Yuri’s pheromones are after he works out, so, Yuri decided to humor him. Anything for extra cuddles.

Yuri hums the song, but stops dead when he pushes the ajar room door fully open. His breathing stops, too. His heart very nearly.

Soft  _ uh uh uh  _ sounds leave Phichit’s throat as he rides Seung-Gil. His shoulders are flushed and so are the faint hand marks on his ass. Seung-Gil’s knuckles are white where he’s gripping Phichit’s hips, his blunt fingernails digging into the flesh. Yuri’s eyes are locked on the place where the other alpha’s cock slides in and out of Phichit.

Something in his stomach solidifies when Phichit shudders, crying out, “Alpha!” The sweet smell drowns the room as the omega orgasms.

Seung-Gil starts to respond, eyes opening and a smile on his face,  “You want alpha to -” The words falter, however, and a smell like hair burning smothers out the pleased omega scent. Velvet black eyes meet china blue.

The rumble starts low in his chest, soon rising into a snarl that makes Yuri tremble. He can’t make himself run.

Phichit starts to turn to look at Yuri, at whatever the hell Seung-Gil is growling at, but is pushed off of his alpha, onto the futon.

It should be absurd, this other alpha, this man Yuri  _ loves,  _ stalking towards him, teeth bared, snarling, stark naked, his erection glistening with omega slick and curled into his lower stomach. However, Yuri can only find it in him to wrap his arms around himself and half-sob out a whimper. He’s shaking, tears dripping off his chin.

He drops to his knees.  _ Small, small, make yourself small and he can’t hurt you too bad. Mama, mama, where are you? Papa’s mad. Papa’s going to hurt me.  _

“Yuri? Yuri, can you hear me? Yusha, say something!”

His eyes flash up to Seung-Gil’s.

He runs, tripping and clawing his way out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Yuri wakes to the smell of stale cigarettes, vodka, and sex. The alpha he’d let fuck him is asleep beside him, mouth hanging open and scratch marks curling over the muscles of his shoulders. 

He dresses silently, pulling on his briefs and unitard, and shoving his tights into his bag. His hair is a mess, he sees in the mirror hanging on the back of the door. His face isn’t much better.

_ Fuck, his life isn’t much better. _

 

* * *

 

He’s just going to get his stuff and go. His belongings will fit into his duffle bag. He can get a hotel for a few days, maybe crash in the beds of men who pick him up in clubs and buy drinks for his underage ass. Maybe, if he needs held that badly.

The door to  ~~_ the _ ~~ Phichit and Seung-Gil’s apartment is unlocked. The smell of distress seeps out from under it. Yuri’s chest aches. 

He did this. He just had to  _ stare  _ at them. Couldn’t close the door and go drink his tea, wait for them to finish. He had to be fucking  _ creepy  _ and make Seung-Gil feel  _ threatened _ .

He can see the light on in the living room when he makes himself go inside. The muffin and latte are gone from the island.

Seung-Gil is pacing. Yuri can hear Phichit talking, a worried tone to his voice. The words are in Thai, though, so Yuri doesn’t understand, though the rising and falling tones of the language are soothing, reminding him of the times Phichit would murmur things as he fell asleep.

He’ll miss that. 

God, he’s an idiot.

Seung-Gil starts when he hears the door close behind Yuri. His eyes widen and he...smiles?

“Yusha, oh my god, you’re okay!” The other alpha exclaims. Yuri is wrapped up in two sets of arms, two scents of absolute  _ relief  _ and  _ delight.  _ Phichit is babbling. It’s in mostly English, but Yuri is much too surprised for his brain to mentally translate into Russian right now.

They don’t...hate him? Seung-Gil is...apologizing?

“-so sorry, kitten. You startled me and I was high on instinct and I would  _ never ever  _ hurt you.” Kisses are being peppered over his cheeks and jaw.

“I - sit.” He manages, “Need - sit.”

“Of course, of course.” 

They usher him to the couch, not commenting on his appearance or even how he smells obviously like sex and a filthy club. They just cuddle up to him on either side. Seung-Gil even rubs his jaw into Yuri’s, scenting him, purring. Yuri swears he hears a soft, “Mine.”

He’s tired, so tired. He lets his head drift to rest on Phichit’s shoulder. God, he could use a shower, but he doesn’t think he could even stand up for it. His eyes and hips and lungs and  _ everything  _ hurts.

“Bath or bed?” Seung-Gil asks.

It takes a second to register. Yuri opens his eyes, “I’ll shower. Just - give me a minute.”

“Nonsense.” The other alpha argues, “I’m running you a bath with all the nice stuff.”

“Seung, you don’t -”

He’s stood up and headed towards the master bath before Yuri can protest further. Yuri hears the tub come on.

Yuri curls up closer to Phichit, sighing.

“Yurochka?” Phichit nudges him, “Could you tell me what...happened that you panicked so badly when Seung-Gil growled at you?”

Yuri freezes, bites his lip, “You’ll think less of me.”

“I could never, pumpkin.” He promises, “I love you.”

Yuri sits up and moves so that they can talk face to face, though his own eyes keep flitting, never meeting Phichit’s as he talks, “My - father, he - I was.” He huffs at himself, “I was abused. My mom was never around, busy with ballet and such. She was an omega. My, uh, my dad would get drunk and hit me, say I could be his pretty omega, he’d sexually abuse me. It fucked my body up. I’ve never had a rut.”

“Oh, does that mean -”

“I’m sterile, yeah.”

He waits for it, the,  _ so you couldn’t give an omega children?  _ He’s been through that conversation before. It’s why he only bothers dating  ~~_ fucking _ ~~ __ alphas and male betas. Always lets them be on top. Doesn’t worry about his capabilities, just lies down and gets fucked. It’s easy that way.

“You don’t have to screw them into an omega to have kids, dear.” Phichit smiles, “Plenty of children need adopted.”

It’s weirdly flustering, “I can - I can still knot and stuff.” He feels himself going red, “And there’s probably a surgery or something that would fix my hormones. I’m just -”

“Yura, it’s okay. Did you think I’d be mad?”

Yuri can smell lavender, “Other omegas have always gotten angry with me that I couldn’t give them kids.” He admits, “It’s why I’ve stuck with alphas for the most part. And it’s not - it’s not that I wouldn’t  _ love  _ to give you children, I can’t. And I don’t think I’d be a very good father, anyways.”

Phichit beams at  _ love to give you children,  _ then tells him, “It’s okay if we’re only ever parents to pets, too, though.”

“Seung-Gil can still -”

“Yeah, yeah he can, but if it would hurt you for he and I to have biological kids, he’s not going to. I’ll get my tubes tied if I have to, or have him get a vasectomy.”

Yuri blinks at Phichit, floored. Surely he doesn’t mean that? Surely he couldn’t be that kind or willing to do anything to keep Yuri happy?

“I love you, Yuri.” Phichit smiles again, “Now come on, let’s get that stink washed off of you. It makes me want to bite your cute jaw.”

The wink Phichit drops at him makes him forget how to speak English for a second.

“Pozhaluista.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’d put on weight family nesting, too, you mean kitten.” Viktor laughs and cups one side of Yuri’s face, the side where his jaw is bruised in a telltale crescent, “You look much better than when I last saw you, Yurochka. Happy. Healthy. I’m very...glad that you opened with them in a way that you weren’t able to with Otabek, or even with Yuuri and I. You deserve them.”
> 
> Yuri swallows and feels himself tear up. Viktor pulls him close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel as proud of this chapter as I have with the others. I really wanted to get something out for you guys, though. Think of this as a filler chapter, maybe?

Phichit brushes through the shaved hair at the side of Yuri’s head, then comb through the soft gold locks draped over his lap, “You should let me braid it again. You looked like a cute viking.”

“Go ahead, I’m already down at your level.” Yuri teases. He punctuates this with a nuzzle to Phichit’s thigh.

“Fuck off.” The omega’s tone is far too fond for the words to have any weight, “Do you think we have time?”

Yuri hums, “Before they show up or before Seung makes us help with dinner?”

He giggles, “Before Yuuri and Viktor show up with Mimori.”

“Mhm.” Yuri stretches, turning so that Phichit has better access to his hair. The omega gets to work, gentle touches and nails brushing his scalp send Yuri into a half-doze. His brain cycles through songs and random thoughts, then settles on daydreaming a future.

_ Rings to match, pets and children running around a garden in a pretty suburb, laughter and friends and a  _ **_home_ ** _. _

“What’s got you so smiley, Yusha?” Seung-Gil has appeared in front of him. The pink apron Yuri had bought as a joke for the other alpha’s birthday looks cute on him.

Yuri sits up, replying as he stretches, “The future. You guys.”

“Aww.” Phichit pulls him close again.

“I’m glad we make you smile, pretty boy.” 

The doorbell rings, prompting Seung-Gil to rush back to the kitchen and Yuri to head for the door. Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki beam at him when he opens it.

“Yura!” Viktor exclaims, tears already in his blue eyes. He wraps Yuri up in a hug, purring in that delighted, motherly manner than used to aggravate Yuri, but now makes him relax and hug back just as tight. Viktor smells like mint chip ice cream and something deep, warm, and happy - the scent of a nursing mother.

“You’ve gotten fat, old man.” Yuri teases once Viktor lets him go. Yuuri has already headed into the apartment with the little girl  _ Mimori Elizaveta Katsuki  _ in a babybjorn on his chest.

“You’d put on weight family nesting, too, you mean kitten.” Viktor laughs and cups one side of Yuri’s face, the side where his jaw is bruised in a telltale crescent, “You look much better than when I last saw you, Yurochka. Happy. Healthy. I’m very...glad that you opened with them in a way that you weren’t able to with Otabek, or even with Yuuri and I. You deserve them.”

Yuri swallows and feels himself tear up. Viktor pulls him close again.

“Thank you, Vitenka.” He hugs back for a long time. He coughs when he pulls away, “Seung will be complaining that the food is going to get cold, soon. We should join the others.”

Viktor nods and follows Yuri inside.

Yuri’s chest aches when he sees the way Phichit is looking at the baby. The omega is cradling the child in his arms, rocking and cooing at her, his eyes soft in this sweet  _ longing  _ way.

Seung-Gil must sense Yuri’s thoughts spiraling, because he presses a tiny kiss to the bruise and wraps his arms around his waist from behind, getting up on his tiptoes to put his head on Yuri’s shoulder, “Help me make plates, love?”

“Course, myshka.”

Seung-Gil has made a curry, something yellow and fragrant. The jasmine rice is fluffy and perfect. The tofu looks crisp -  _ press out the water, salt it, coat in cornstarch and pan fry in coconut oil  _ \- and the vegetables well-cooked. It makes Yuri smile, thinking of how Seung had told him once that he could only eat vegetables if he cooked them himself. That he’d learned to cook and it brought out a love of food he’d never had before.

Viktor wanders in at one point while they plate, heating up a bottle for Mimori. He teases Yuri in Russian about his  _ love eyes  _ to which Yuri sticks his tongue out, trying to hold off his smile. He doesn’t protest the accusation.

After supper, Yuuri pulls him into the now-empty kitchen.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you, Yura.” He has a concerned look in his deep brown eyes, “You looked upset when Phichit was holding Mimori? And you don’t have a mating bite from him, only Seung-Gil. Is everything okay?”

Yuri nods, “Yes, yes, he and I are fine. He wanted to wait until his heat to mark each other. He’ll bruise me up in a week or so. Seung was impatient. Did it the first time we...fell into bed together.”

“What about -”

“It just hurts. Phichit he - fucking - he promised me that if it was too painful that he and Seung-Gil would never have biological children. And I thought that that was really sweet. I thought of how it benefited me. It didn’t...occur to me. Just the way it would hurt them. You saw him. He wants to have what you have - fuck,  _ I  _ want what you have.” Yuri’s eyes fill with tears, “You’re a good alpha. You gave Vitya his  _ life  _ and  _ love  _ and you made a new life and little Vetochka is going to have the best family. And I thought that it would be okay for me to take that away from two men I claim to love?”

The other alpha’s jaw clenches, “Yura, you’re an idiot sometimes.”

“Am I, Yuuri? You heard Phichit asking Vitya all those questions about pregnancy and choosing names and motherhood. What kind of asshole would I be if I denied his chance to be a mama? For Seung-Gil to be a father?”

“Yuri, you can have that and so can they. You can adopt. An adopted baby would  _ be yours _ . It doesn’t matter if it has your genes or looks like you or comes out of your omega.”

“But -”

Yuuri growls softly, “But nothing. I’m not letting you run away again. I’m not letting you rip my best friend’s heart out because your self-esteem issues bled into thinking you weren’t good enough again. And I’ll be damned if I let you get yourself on a ledge again. You know every one of us would talk you down, but you owe it to them to not get to that point again. You owe it to me, you owe it to Viktor. Fuck, you owe it to Mimori. You have mates now, Yuri. Be honest with them instead of bottling this shit up.”

Yuri nods, playing with his tingling hands, “What do I do if Phichit wants to get pregnant?”

“You paint the nursery and decide who’ll be papa and who’ll be daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to rarepair fuckin hell dudes. Otapliroy can suck it. My ass had to make my own content for a ship that doesn't have a name by myself like some kind of fucking animal.


End file.
